Sasuke's Fan Girl Problem
by Amulet Kitty Cat
Summary: When Sasuke forgets to take his pain killers watch out Fangirl's this might blow you away with a twisted ending towards it!


Me and DanzQueenB made this up in a gym class she has her side of the story published on fanfiction and I edited my side of the story! ^^

Sasuke's "Fan Girl" Problem ^^

Enjoy ^-~

It was 1:00PM in the afternoon; everyone was writing a Test on chakra control it was dead silent in the room, only the sound of pencils hitting the desks were to be heard.

Kakashi was reading his perverted book giggling to himself. Sakura was concentrating on her test and figuring out the chakra's. And Naruto was in the back of the class freaking out in silence since Akamaru had just pee'ed on his pant leg and Kiba was trying to hold in his laughter. And then there's Sasuke in the very front surrounded by desks of girls and no friends even near him, and he needed them today.

He forgot to take his pain killers for the morning and they were left in his locker. The reason why he needs them is because all the girl's are practically all over Sasuke 24/7. They follow him everywhere; they scream "I LOVE YOU!" Every 24 hours when there around, and plus there's an obsessed girl who is stalking him! he can't even sleep at night because he knows she's there....watching him....observing him. He is now taking more pain killers since she has starting stalking him since last month and continuing! And that so called girl was sitting right behind him now, staring at him in awww.

He wrote carefully and tried to only here the sound of his pencil tapping down the letters for his answer instead of the whispers surrounding him.

"Sasuke—I love you" A girl whispered coming from the right of his hearing

He gripped his pencil and kept writing

"Oh Sasuke just admit you love me already" Another girl squeaked but was in a slight whisper

Sasuke's eye twitched as he heard the girl's whisper.

Before he could hear anymore he got up and went to Kakashi and bent down to his eye level and cupped his hand around his ear and whispered.

"Can you PLEASE go get my pain killers in my locker, the digits are 21 1 15"

Kakashi looked up at him in the least bit of shock

"you take pai-"

"Would you just go already!" Sasuke whispered

Kakashi left the room and mumbled

"So that's how he gets through it" he stopped dead in his tracks knowing if he didn't get the pain killers soon there was going be trouble.

He quickly walked out and shut the door.

10 minutes later....

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore the whispers were getting louder and Kakashi still wasn't back with the Pain Killers. He looked at the clock to see when class was over it was 1:30PM a half a hour left.

He knew he couldn't handle it for much longer, he took a deep breathe.

I can do this I am an Uchiha I am strong I'm not going to let some dum random girl's and a stalker who's sitting behind me take over!! I am STRONG! He thought proudly

He started writing faster and felt more proud of himself until that moment came...

"Sasuke .tonight. My house" The stalker girl whispered in his ear sexily.

"THAT'S IT I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!"He screamed getting out his desk and facing the front.

Everyone had dropped there pencils at the same time staring at him with shocked eyes and mouths open. Only except the fan girl's who's eyes were sparkling and gazing right at him.

This made him sick and he broke his pencil in half with red flames burning around him.

"KYA!!!!!" A girl screamed

"LOOK AT THOSE BICEPS" A girl shrieked pointing toward the arm that had crushed the pencil

The girls kept going at it, compliment after compliment and Sasuke getting more angrier than ever.

He slowly raised his arm and in the matter of seconds blue electricity had appeared in his hand. This made the boys and the girl's who didn't care about him in the fan girl way, shuddered

"OMG IT"S CHIDORI!"A girl screamed

The girl's joined in screaming at him with compliments

"i'm gonna kill you...." Sasuke Mumbled

It went silent

"what?" a girl squealed

"I said...."

Before he could say anymore Naruto grabbed Sakura and put her behind him along with the other boys doing that with there girlfriends.

"I"M GONNA KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU!" He said darkly

It went silent eyes were all on him and the fangirl's eyes were deep and confused.

"Any last words ladies...."

....

"KILL ME FIRST SASUKE!!!" the stalker screamed

"NO ME SASUKE!" a girl screamed

"I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE KILL ME FIRST" another fangirl screamed

By now Sasuke's brain had gone hay-wire He was starting to wish he was bushy brows instead of a Uchiha.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled

"I can't take it anymore!!"

The girl's stopped once again staring at him waiting for his amazing answer.

His chidori disappeared and he glared at them.

"Instead of killing you I'm going to tell you something that I've told nobody got it so listen up!!!"

The girl's eyes shined brightly and got closer.

"I'm-I'm-I'm..." he stuttered face mixing a color with a blue and hot red glow.

"Here's your pain Killers Sasuke" Kakashi Smiled through his mask holding up the bottle of pain killers.

"I'M GAY!!!! NARUTO I LOVE YOU!" He yelled blushing deeply and pointing straight at Naruto whose nose started bleeding.

The girl's turned pale white with eyes strained and were trying to focus on Sasuke but could'nt and fainted.

*drop*

Sasuke quickly turned his head toward the door to see Kakashi staring at him scared.

"W-W-Well um I'm sorry I intruded ....better call the school nurse!" He quickly dashed away out the door and down the hall leaving the pain killers on the floor where he was standing.

Sasuke turned a bright red and heard the bell leaving the class with Naruto and no girls in site.

The End ^^

Review it and tell me what you think


End file.
